J. M. DeMatteis
| birth_place = Brooklyn, New York, United States | death_place = | nationality = American | cartoonist = | write = y | art = | pencil = | ink = | edit = | publish = | letter = | color = | alias = Michael Ellis Wally Lombego | notable works = *''Justice League International'' *''Captain America'' *''Doctor Fate'' *''Kraven's Last Hunt'' *''Moonshadow'' | awards = | website = | subcat = American }} John Marc DeMatteis ( ; born December 15, 1953) is an American writer of comic books, television and novels. Biography Early career J. M. DeMatteis's earliest aspirations were to be a rock musician and comic book artist. He began playing in bands starting in the sixth grade, generally in the role of lead singer, songwriter and rhythm guitarist, and also wrote music reviews for a number of publications. He began drawing at a young age, and was accepted into the School of the Visual Arts. DeMatteis recalled, "...for some reason, I think it was financial, I ended up not going. Somewhere after that what little drawing skills I had began to atrophy." DeMatteis then turned from drawing to writing. He got his start in comic books at DC Comics in the late 1970s. After a number of rejected submissions, his first accepted story was "The Lady-Killer Craves Blood", but it would not be published until years later in House of Mystery #282 (July 1980). His first published story for the company was "The Blood Boat!" in Weird War Tales #70 (Dec. 1978). He contributed to the company's line of horror comics notably with the creation of the Creature Commandos in Weird War Tales #93 (Nov. 1980) and I…Vampire in House of Mystery #290 (March 1981).Manning "1980s" in Dolan, p. 193 "Writer J. M. DeMatteis unveiled vampire/vampire hunter Andrew Bennett with the help of artist Tom Sutton in The House of Mystery #290." He briefly wrote the Aquaman feature in Adventure Comics as well.Manning "1980s" in Dolan, p. 187: "With issue #475, fan favorite Aquaman was added to the [Adventure Comics] lineup, and his first installment was written by J. M. DeMatteis and illustrated by Dick Giordano." DeMatteis and artist Brian Bolland produced a backup story titled "Falling Down to Heaven" in Madame Xanadu, DC's first attempt at marketing comics specifically to the "direct market" of fans and collectors. DeMatteis had long been eager to work for Marvel Comics, and following roughly a year in which editor-in-chief Jim Shooter kept him busy with odd jobs and fill-ins, in 1980 he began writing for Marvel on The Defenders, and had lengthy runs on Captain America, paired with penciler Mike Zeck, and Marvel Team-Up. 1980s After writing a negative review of the Grateful Dead's 1980 album Go to Heaven which was published in Rolling Stone, DeMatteis ended his career as a music critic. He explained, "Grateful Dead fans are like hardcore comic book fans, you know... and I know that when I sit down to write a review that I'm just some shmuck sitting down at a typewriter with an opinion—but then it's in print in something like Rolling Stone. I got all these letters, which I saved, from all these hardcore Grateful Dead fans—wounded. ... I said if I'm gonna review at all I'm not gonna write negative reviews anymore..." Around this time he also surrendered his professional career as a rock musician, after years of playing in New York City-based bands. In 1984, DeMatteis and artist Bob Budiansky produced a Prince Namor limited series. He saw the series as an opportunity to both delve more into the psychology of the title character than he had been able to in The Defenders and to continue his collaboration with Budiansky from the recently canceled Ghost Rider, later recalling, "We'd get on the phone, start talking, and the stories would come so easily. We had a fantastic rapport, personally and professionally." DeMatteis had mixed feelings about the series itself, and said the one part of which he was unreservedly proud was the look into Namor's years as an amnesiac homeless man. DeMatteis and illustrator Jon J. Muth created the graphic novel Moonshadow, for Marvel's Epic line: the groundbreaking story was the first fully painted series in American comics. DeMatteis followed this with the 1986 Doctor Strange graphic novel Into Shamballa drawn by Dan Green and Blood: A Tale, a hallucinatory vampire story drawn by Kent Williams. In 1987, DeMatteis and Zeck re-teamed for the "Kraven's Last Hunt" arc that ran throughout Marvel's then three Spider-Man titles. The arc has been collected in multiple editions and remains one of the most popular, and respected, stories in Spider-Man's history.DeFalco "1980s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 231: "The six-issue story arc...ran through all the Spider-Man titles for two months." Moving back to DC, DeMatteis succeeded Gerry Conway as writer of the superhero-team title Justice League of America. He used the pen name Michael Ellis on his first issue of the series. When that title was cancelledManning "1980s" in Dolan, p. 226: "Alongside artist Luke McDonnell, DeMatteis crafted a dramatic four-part finale to the first series of DC's premier team of superheroes." in the wake of the company-wide crossover Legends, DeMatteis stayed through its relaunch as Justice League International,Manning "1980s" in Dolan, p. 228: "It was clear that the League needed a major overhaul. But no one quite expected how drastic the transformation would truly be in the hands of writers Keith Giffen and J. M. DeMatteis and artist Kevin Maguire." scripting over the plots of Keith Giffen. JLI took such lesser-known DC characters as Martian Manhunter, Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, Mister Miracle, Captain Atom, and Power Girl and turned the then-current preoccupation with "grim 'n' gritty" superheroes on its head. The lighthearted series emphasized the absurd aspects of people with strange powers, wearing colorful costumes, volunteering to fight evildoers. Although the League had its serious side and often faced world-threatening villains, the stories included such characters as the lovably inept G'nort, the worst Green Lantern in the Green Lantern Corps, Mr. Nebula, the interplanetary decorator, the Injustice League, a bunch of bumbling losers and a flock of homicidal penguins who had been hybridized with piranhas. The success of Justice League International led to a spin-off in 1989 titled Justice League Europe also co-written with Giffen and featuring art by Bart Sears.Manning "1980s" in Dolan, p. 239: "Spinning out of the pages of Justice League International, an offshoot of the Justice League set up camp in Paris. Written by Keith Giffen and J. M. DeMatteis with art by Bart Sears." 1990s The Giffen/DeMatteis team worked on Justice League for five years and closed out their run with the "Breakdowns" storyline in 1991 and 1992.Manning "1990s" in Dolan, p. 251: "The lauded Giffen/DeMatteis era of the Justice League came to a dramatic close with "Breakdowns", a sixteen-part storyline that crossed through the pages of both Justice League America and Justice League Europe." DeMatteis scripted Justice League spin-offs such as solo series for Mister Miracle and Doctor Fate. Back at Marvel, DeMatteis again succeeded Conway, this time as writer of The Spectacular Spider-Man in 1991, taking the series in a grimmer, more psychologically oriented direction. In collaboration with regular artist Sal Buscema, DeMatteis' story arc "The Child Within" (#178–184) featured the return of the Harry Osborn Green Goblin.Cowsill, Alan "1990s" in Gilbert (2012), p. 193: Starting this issue #178 was 'The Child Within' story arc, another classic tale from writer J. M. DeMatteis exploring the psychology of Spidey, Vermin, and the Green Goblin. Spider-Man's battle with the Goblin continued in "The Osborn Legacy" in #189Cowsill "1990s" in Gilbert (2012), p. 198: "Writer J. M. DeMatteis and artist Sal Buscema spun a tale in which Harry Osborne again succumbed to the madness of his Green Goblin identity and launched an all-out attack on Spidey." and came to an end when Harry died in "The Best Of Enemies!" (#200).Cowsill "1990s" in Gilbert (2012), p. 203: "This giant-size issue by writer J. M. DeMatteis and artist Sal Buscema brought Spidey's relationship with the Green Goblin to a dramatic conclusion." In 1994, DeMatteis took over from David Michelinie as writer of The Amazing Spider-Man #390–406 for a run that included the apparent death of Peter Parker's Aunt MayCowsill "1990s" in Gilbert (2012), p. 218: "May's death was temporary; November 1998's The Spectacular Spider-Man #263 revealed that the woman who died was a genetically modified actress." and the beginnings of the "Clone Saga" arc. DeMatteis as well worked on such characters as Doctor Strange, Daredevil, Man-Thing, and the Silver Surfer. DeMatteis helped launch DC's mature-audience Vertigo imprint, writing the graphic novels Mercy and Farewell, Moonshadow (a sequel to the Epic Comics series), the miniseries The Last One, and the 15-issue series Seekers Into The Mystery, the story of a Hollywood screenwriter on a journey of self-discovery and the search for universal truths. DeMatteis wrote an autobiographical, digest-sized miniseries Brooklyn Dreams, published by DC's Paradox Press imprint. DeMatteis' most personal work, it was later collected in one volume under the Vertigo imprint. 21st century In the 2000s, DeMatteis redefined the Spectre, through the character of Hal Jordan, as a spirit of redemption rather than of vengeance. DeMatteis co-scripted the "Gods of Gotham" storyline in Wonder Woman #164–166 (January to March 2001) with Phil Jimenez.Cowsill, Alan "2000s" in Dolan, p. 298 "The 'Gods of Gotham' storyline marked the start of Phil Jimenez's run on the series as artist and writer (with J. M. DeMatteis on board as co-scripter for the first arc)." In 2003, with Giffen, he revived the Justice League International for the mini-series Formerly Known as the Justice League.Cowsill "2000s" in Dolan, p. 311: "In 2003, writers J. M. DeMatteis and Keith Giffen and original artist Kevin Maguire worked on a six-part series reuniting version of the team." The series won Giffen, DeMatteis and artist Kevin Maguire an Eisner Award. The team followed this with "I Can't Believe It's Not the Justice League" arc in JLA Classified and, at Marvel, a five-issue run of The Defenders. In 2006, DeMatteis and Giffen began work on two original superhero comedy series, Hero Squared and Planetary Brigade for Boom! Studios. DeMatteis teamed with veteran artist Mike Ploog to create the CrossGen fantasy comic Abadazad (May 2004). The following year, Ploog and DeMatteis announced they were collaborating on a five-issue miniseries, Stardust Kid, from the Image Comics imprint Desperado Publishing. The series moved to Boom! Studios in 2006. The Walt Disney Company acquired Abadazad for its Hyperion Books for Children imprint. The first two books in the series—''Abadazad: The Road to Inconceivable'' and Abadazad: The Dream Thief —were released June 2006. The third book—''Abadazad: The Puppet, The Professor and The Prophet'' —was released in the United Kingdom in 2007. In June 2010, DeMatteis's children's fantasy novel, Imaginalis, was published by Katherine Tegen Books, an imprint of HarperCollins. In 2008, DeMatteis became editor-in-chief of Ardden Entertainment, guiding the launch of a new Flash Gordon comic book series. In 2009, he wrote a five-issue comic book limited series, illustrated by Mike Cavallaro, The Life and Times of Savior 28, which was released by IDW Publishing in 2009. He also wrote the Metal Men back-up story in the new Doom Patrol and returned to Marvel Comics for a number of new Spider-Man stories. In 2010, DeMatteis reunited once again with frequent collaborator Keith Giffen for a run on the comic book series Booster Gold. The two teamed on the DC Retroactive: JLA – The '90s one-shot in October 2011. Also in 2011, DeMatteis created the all-ages fantasy The Adventures of Augusta Wind for IDW Publishing. In 2013, he took over DC Comics' Phantom Stranger and launched the 12-issue Larfleeze series with Giffen. DeMatteis became the writer of Justice League Dark in October 2013 and, again with Giffen, launched Justice League 3000 in December. In 2015, DeMatteis teamed with animation legend Bruce Timm for Justice League: Gods and Monsters, a comic book prequel to the successful animated film. In 2016, Giffen and DeMatteis launched Scooby Apocalypse for DC—a more adult reimagining of the classic cartoon—and IDW published DeMatteis's Augusta Wind sequel The Adventures of Augusta Wind: The Last Story. 2018 saw the release of the IDW series Impossible, Incorporated, with another new creator-owned series, The Girl in the Bay, from Berger Books, announced for 2019. Other media DeMatteis has also written for television, having scripted episodes of [[The Twilight Zone (1985 TV series)|the 1980s incarnation of The Twilight Zone]], the syndicated series The Adventures of Superboy and Earth: Final Conflict, as well as for the animated series The Real Ghostbusters, Justice League Unlimited, Legion of Super Heroes, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Sym-Bionic Titan, ThunderCats, Teen Titans Go! and Marvel's Spider-Man. DeMatteis also wrote the 2015 animated DTV movie Batman vs. Robin and its 2016 sequel, Batman: Bad Blood. The same year, DeMatteis wrote multiple episodes of Cartoon Network's Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!. In 2017, DeMatteis co-wrote the DTV movie Justice League Dark and, in 2018, he wrote all episodes of the CW Seed spin-off animated series Constantine: City of Demons and the expanded, DTV movie Constantine: City of Demons – The Movie. Also a musician, DeMatteis released one album in the late 1990s, How Many Lifetimes?. Awards * 2004: Won the "Best Humor Publication" Eisner Award, for Formerly Known as the Justice League, with Keith Giffen, Kevin Maguire, and Josef Rubinstein Bibliography Comics Dark Horse Comics * Dark Horse Presents #2 (1986) DC Comics * 9-11: The World's Finest Comic Book Writers & Artists Tell Stories to Remember, Volume Two (2002) * Action Comics #517-520 (1981) * Adventure Comics #475-478 (1980) * Adventures of Superman #578-587 (2000-2001) * Adventures of Superman vol. 2 #2 (2013) * All Out War #1 (1979) * The Authority: The Lost Year #8-9 (2010) * Batman & Spider-Man: New Age Dawning (1997) * Batman: Absolution #1 (2003) * Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #65-68, 149-153 (1994-2002) * Batman: Two-Face –Crime and Punishment #1 (1995) * Booster Gold vol. 2 #32-43 (2010-2011) * The Brave and the Bold #164 (1980) * Convergence: Justice League International #2 (2015) * DC Retroactive: Justice League of America – The '90s #1 (2011) * Detective Comics #489, 493-495 (1980) * Doctor Fate #1-4 (1987) * Doctor Fate vol. 2 #1-24, Annual #1 (1988-1991) * Doom Patrol vol. 5 #1-7 (2009-2010) * Farewell, Moonshadow (graphic novel)(1997) * Forever People vol. 2 #1-6 (1988) * Formerly Known as the Justice League #1-6 (2003-2004) * Green Lantern: Willworld (graphic novel) (2001) * Heroes Against Hunger #1 (1986) * House of Mystery #270, 272, 274, 282, 284, 287-291, 293, 295, 297-298, 321 (1979-1983) * JLA #35 (1999) * JLA Classified #4-9 (2005) * JLA/The Spectre: Soul War #1 (2003) * Justice League (a.k.a. Justice League International, Justice League America) #1-60 Annual #1-5 (1987-1992) * Justice League 3000 #1-15 (2014-2015) * Justice League 3001 #1-12 (2015-2016) * Justice League Dark #24-40, Annual #1-2, Futures End #1 (2013-2015) * Justice League Europe #1-9, 13Annual #1 (1989-1990) * Justice League of America #256-261 (1986-1987) * Justice League Quarterly #1-2, 4 (1990-1991) * Justice League: Gods and Monsters #1-3 (2015) * Justice League: Gods and Monsters - Batman #1 (2015) * Justice League: Gods and Monsters - Superman #1 (2015) * Justice League: Gods and Monsters -Wonder Woman #1 (2015) * Larfleeze #1-12 (2013-2014) * Legends of the DC Universe #33-36 (2000-2001) * Legion of Super-Heroes vol. 2 #265, 268 (1980) * Madame Xanadu #1 (1981) * Martian Manhunter #1-4 (1988) * Mister Miracle vol. 2 #1-8 (1989) * Mystery in Space #112-113, 116-117 (1980-1981) * Phantom Stranger vol. 4 #4-8 (2013) * Realworlds: Justice League of America #1 (2000) * Scooby Apocalypse #1-7 (2016) * Secret Origins vol. 2 #34 (1988) * Secret Origins vol. 3 #6 (2014) * Secrets of Haunted House #26 (1980) * Seekers into the Mystery #1-15 (1996-1997) * Spectre vol. 4 #1-27 (2001-2003) * Supergirl: Wings(2001) * Superman: Speeding Bullets (1993) * Superman: The Kansas Sighting #1-2 (2004) * Superman: The Man of Tomorrow #15 (1999) * Superman: Where Is Thy Sting? #1 (2001) * Time Warp #2-4 (1979-1980) * Trinity of Sin #1-5 (2014-2015) * Trinity of Sin: Phantom Stranger #9-22, Futures End #1 (2013-2014) * The Unexpected #199-200, 205 (1980) * Weird War Tales #70, 72, 76, 79, 85, 91, 93-97, 102, 105, 108 (1978-1982) * Wonder Woman vol. 2 #164-166 (2001) * World's Finest Comics #262, 264-268 (1980-1981) Paradox Press * Brooklyn Dreams #1-4 (1995) Vertigo * The Last One #1-6 (1993) * Mercy (1993) WildStorm * Wetworks #10-15 (2007-2008) Marvel Comics * Amazing Adventure #1 (1988) * The Amazing Spider-Man #293-294, 368-370, 389-406, 634-637, 700, Annual #24 (1987-2013) * The Amazing Spider-Man Family #1, 3-4 (2008-2009) * The Amazing Spider-Man: Soul of the Hunter #1 (1992) * The Avengers #209, 219, Annual #11 (1981-1982) * Bizarre Adventures #29, 33 (1981-1982) * Captain America #261-264, 267-270, 272, 275-290, 292-300, Annual # (1981-1984) * Captain Justice #1-2 (1988) * Chaos War: Thor #1-2 (2011) * Conan the Barbarian #118-130 (1981-1982) * Daredevil #344-350 (1995-1996) * Daydreamers #1-3 (1997) * The Defenders #92-118, 120-131 (1981-1984) * Defenders vol. 3 #1-5 (2005-2006) * Doctor Strange: Into Shamballa (part of Marvel Graphic Novel series) (1985) * Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme #84-90 (1995-1996) * Gargoyle #1-4 (1985) * Ghost Rider #67, 71, 74-81 (1982-1983) * Greenberg the Vampire (part of Marvel Graphic Novel series) (1985) * The Hulk! #26-27 (1981) * Iceman #1-4 (1984-1985) * Longshot #1 (1998) * Man-Thing vol. 2 #9 (1981) * Man-Thing #1-8 (1997-1998) * Marc Spector: Moon Knight #26-32 (1991) * Marvel Adventures Spider-Man #19 (2011) * Marvel Adventures Super Heroes #21 (2012) * Marvel Fanfare #9, 31-32, 39 (1983-1988) * Marvel Holiday Special #4 (1995) * Marvel Super Special #17 ("Xanadu"); #37 ("2010") (1980-1985) * Marvel Team-Up #101, 111-112, 114-133 (1981-1983) * Peter Parker: Spider-Man 1999 #1 (1999) * Prince Namor, the Sub-Mariner #1-4 (1984) * Pro Action Magazine #1 (1994) * Savage Sword of Conan #65-66 (1981) * The Sensational Spider-Man '96 #1 (1996) * Silver Surfer #126-145, #-1 (1997-1998) * Silver Surfer '97 #1 (1997) * Solo Avengers #9 (1988) * The Spectacular Spider-Man #131-132, 178-203, 217, 223, 241-257, #-1, Annual #13-14 (1987-1998) * Spider-Man #37-40, 51, 57 (1993-1995) * Spider-Man Team-Up #6 (1997) * Spider-Man: Redemption #1-4 (1996) * Spider-Man: The Lost Years #1-3 (1995) * Spider-Woman #33 (1980) * Star Trek #18 (1982) * Star Wars #46 (1981) * Strange Tales vol. 3 #1-2 (1998) * Strange Tales: Dark Corners #1 (1998) * Tales of the Marvel Universe #1 (1997) * Thor Annual #1 (2012) * Valkyrie #1 (1997) * Web of Spider-Man #31-32, 117 (1987-1994) * Web of Spider-Man vol. 2 #1, 3, 5 (2009-2010) * Webspinners: Tales of Spider-Man #1-3 (1999) * X-Factor #92-104, Annual #9 (1993-1994) * X-Men '95 #1 (1995) Epic Comics * Blood: A Tale #1-4 (1988) * Moonshadow #1-12 (1985-1987) Direct-to-video movies * Constantine: City of Demons—The Movie (2018) * Justice League Dark (2017) * Batman: Bad Blood (2016) * Batman vs. Robin (2015) Television * Batman: The Brave and the Bold ** "Day of the Dark Knight!" ** "Hail the Tornado Tyrant!" ** "Revenge of the Reach!" ** "Scorn of the Star Sapphire!" ** "Shadow of the Bat!" ** "The Eyes of Despero!" ** "The Last Patrol!" ** "Time Out for Vengeance!" * Be Cool Scooby-Doo! ** "Me, Myself and A.I." ** "Be Cold, Scooby-Doo" ** "Giant Problems" * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien ** "Ultimate Sacrifice" * Earth: Final Conflict ** "The Sleepers" ** "Moonscape" * Justice League Unlimited ** "For the Man Who Has Everything" ** "Shadow of the Hawk" ** "The Return" ** "Clash" ** "The Ties That Bind" ** "Ultimatum" ** "Grudge Match" * Legion of Super Heroes ** "Cry Wolf" ** "Dark Victory (Part I)" ** "Dark Victory (Part II)" ** "Who Am I?" * Spider-Man: The Animated Series ** Scripts in Seasons 2 through 4 * Spider-Man ** "Bring on the Bad Guys, Part 1" * Superboy ** "Into the Mystery" ** "Know Thine Enemy (Part I)" ** "Know Thine Enemy (Part II)" ** "To Be Human (Part I)" ** "To Be Human (Part II)" * Sym-Bionic Titan ** "I Am Octus" * Teen Titans Go! ** "Artful Dodgers" ** "No Power" ** "The Mask" * ThunderCats ** "Survival of the Fittest" ** "New Alliances" ** "Song of the Petalars" * The Twilight Zone ** "The Girl I Married" References External links * *Creation Point (DeMatteis' blog) * J. M. DeMatteis at Mike's Amazing World of Comics * * J. M. DeMatteis at the Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators Category:1953 births Category:American comics writers Category:Followers of Meher Baba Category:Living people Category:Marvel Comics writers Category:Writers from Brooklyn